Looking Foward
by skylinechick07
Summary: Mike and Susan, a different start for them. Complete.
1. Great Beginnings

_**A GREAT BEGINNING**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Desperate Housewives. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me because I am merely a poor teen. Again, I own NOTHING. **

**Characters: Mostly Mike and Susan. Julie will be mentioned alot too. Some others, but not much.**

**Summary: This is a very different beginning. No Mary Alice in this story. Mike and Susan meet in a grocery store. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Big Thanks to Ayeesha! And ForgottenIceTea.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Susan sat at her table reading through the metro section of her newspaper, while Julie walked into the kitchen, her stomach growling loudly. She looked in the refridgerator and around the countertops.

"Mom, we don't have any milk for cereal, bread for toast, and any orange juice."

"I knew I was forgetting something while I was out running errands yesterday", smiled Susan, finding it somewhat funny.

"Great job mom. But I'm really hungry."

"Wanna run to the store with me and pick up some things?"

"Only if we stop to get some doughnuts first"

"Deal. Let me grab my purse."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok which cereal do you want?"

"I don't know. You pick, you're the only one that really eats cereal."

"Fine. Let's grab these" replied Julie, grabbing a box of Honey Nut Cheerios.

As Susan started to head down the aisle she noticed Edie coming her and Julie's way. Susan wasn't one of Edie's biggest fans considering the fact that her and Karl were dating only 8 months after he and Susan had gotten divorced. Edie knew Susan wasn't very fond of her, which made Edie even happier everytime she saw Susan. Edie loved to taunt her and Karl's relationship in front of Susan.Susan tried her best to ignore Edie every chance she could, but knew that was impossible.

"Susan!" yelled out a gleeful Edie.

"Oh God" Susan thought. "Edie, Hi." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hi Julie."

"Hi Mrs. Britt."

"Nice to see you, well kinda, put together. Susan you look a mess. But that's normal I guess. Sorry I have to run, Karl's waiting for me in the car. I just ran in to get a few things for a nice breakfast I'm preparing, God only knows how long he had to deal with bad breakfasts in the past." smirked Edie knowing it would get Susan mad, "Bye".

"Finally" remarked Susan to herself, noticing Julie had already made her way down the aisle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Susan was too busy looking at her grocery list to even see the man in front of her. As she continued to walked, she accidently bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Susan looking up to see him.

"It's ok, i wasn't injured or anything" he chuckled as Susan continued to stare.

Nervous and amazed Susan slightly laughed. She had bumped into a very handsome man. Her whole world stopped as she just stared at him. Forgetting what she was doing, Susan just stood there. And stood there. And stood there. He too looked at her beauty and smiled to himself. Until the staring was interuppted by Julie.

"Mom. Mom?"

"Huh? Oh yea sorry. Um...I'm Susan. Susan Mayer. This is my daughter Julie." she commented as Julie stood next to her.

"Julie this is...um...I dont know" Susan said feeling stupid because she didn't even know who he was.

"Mike. Mike Delfino." smiled Mike, throwing out his hand to shake both Julie and Susan's hands. They accepted it.

"Cool. How do you two know each other?" asked Julie, curious of why her mother was introducing her to someone that neither of them knew.

"Well i accidently bumped into him about 2 minutes ago."

"Yea, but no harm done."

"Well mom I'm going to go look at the magazines for a couple minutes, if that's ok with you?" asked Julie, knowing her mom was into this Mike guy and wanted to leave her alone for a minute with him.

"Yea, sure, go ahead,"

After Julie left, Mike and Susan just stood there looking at each other awkwardly in silence.

"So...um, it's nice to meet you Susan." commented Mike and grinning as he said a proper hello.

"Yea, nice to meet you too." smiled Susan back. _Ring Ring Ring_. Susan's phone went off and she excused herself, not really leaving, but only moving about 2 inches from where she was. "What Karl?...I don't know...Fine...I'll see you at the house in 3 hours." After she got off, Mike was still there looking at some of the items next to him.

"Sorry about that, it was Julie's dad."

"Oh so you're married?" asked Mike, suddenly saddened.

"Oh, No! Divorced. He's just going to take her for the weekend." replied Susan fast, hoping not to scare him away.

"Cool" replied a now upbeat Mike.

Mike and Susan stayed in the aisle and got to know each other a bit more. They talked about what they did for a living, about Julie, and just about the normal things in life. He told her he had just moved there from California about 2 weeks ago. He was staying about 5 minutes driving distance from her house, until the Simmons fixed up their place alittle before he moved it, which she knew was across the street from her and that got the both of them more excited. They talked about why he moved there and how long Susan had been living there. They both knew they were flirting and neither minded. He commented on her beauty and she couldn't help but smile. He immediately got hooked on to that smile and she found him really sweet and liked the way he paid attention to her. She ducked her head alot and he could tell she liked him, but he didn't care because he liked her as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So he asked you for your number?" ginned Julie, acting like she didn't think this would happen.

"Yea and i gave it to him. He said he would call so we could have lunch with him or something like that." remarked Susan, pretending not to take much interest in him. But she couldn't fool herself. She couldn't fool Julie. Julie saw how much her mom was into Mike without even knowing him, which in a way was a good sign. Susan went the rest of the day without even thinking about him. Karl had come by to pick Julie up and she was going to be gone for 4 days with him, since it was summer break at school.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since Julie was now home from being with Karl the past couple of days, Susan didn't feel quite lonely. She missed having a man around the house to cuddle with her, play with her, argue with her, wake up to in the mornings, eat breakfast with, and just make her happy annd protect her. Julie knew her mom wanted to be out in the dating scene again and Julie wanted her to get out there and meet someone. She thought Mike had called so Julie brought up the whole phone number thing again.

"So has he called yet?" asked a curious Julie.

"Who? Your dad?" wondered Susan, not knowing what Julie was talking about.

"No. Mike"

"Oh. No. I think he was just playing about the whole lunch thing." replied Susan, hoping that there was some good reason why he hadn't called.

"That Mike guy...he's cute, Mom." commented Julie, knowing it would make her mom smile inside.

"Yea, he's alright." remarked Susan, hoping not to give off the fact that she found him extremely handsome.

"Well, I think he's gonna call. Just give him a day or so. Or just forget about him. He's probably just like dad. You know, not that reliable, smart, or good in bed."

"Julie!" exclaimed Susan shocked at what her daughter had just said.

"What? I heard you talking to Mrs. Solis over the phone about Dad the other day"

"Yea, well, you missy are a nosey kid, but that's good half the time, just not when i'm on the phone." laughed Susan slightly hitting Julie on her forehead with her hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Around six that night, Susan heard the phone ringing, but didn't recognize the number. She waited a minute before she picked up hoping she could figure out who it was. It rang for 5 times before she finally gave in.

"Hello?" asked Susan.

"Hi. Susan?"

Susan immediately recognized the voice as Mike's. She was suddenly filled with happiness, not really knowing why since she barely knew the guy. She was just really happy that he called, even if it was some 4 days later.

"Yea. Hi Mike. How are you?"

"Hey, I'm doing good. I was just really busy these past couple of days, which is why i hadn't called you. My dog got sick and then i had several big plumbing jobs to take care of. But now I'm free. So how have you been?"

"Good. Better now." Susan said smiling and blushing.

"That's nice to hear. Well hey you know how I promised you and Julie that lunch date?"

"Yea, I remember." Susan was now very excited that he was still thinking about her.

"Well I was thinking, how about me, you and Julie meet up at Andrew's Pizza Place tomorrow, than maybe we could go to the park for alittle while and get to know each other some more. So Andrew's at 1:30?" asked Mike hoping Susan didn't already have plans.

"Yea, sounds good." grinned a very happy Susan.

"Ok then, I'll see you two there."

After they were off the phone, Susan smiled to herself and immediately forgot about the lasagna she was making. She turned around to the smell of something somewhat burning. Julie came downstairs to see what was going on after smelling something not right. She saw that her mom still had a big smile on her face, minus the digusted look of covering her nose.

"You look happy. I'm guessing you didn't want lasagna for dinner?" laughed a curious Julie.

"No, I did. But Mike just called" grinned Susan.

"Really? What he say?"

"We're having lunch with him tomorrow and then we're going to the park."

And with that Julie smiled and ordered chinese for them. Susan was really too happy to eat, so she just ate an eggroll. When she opened her fortune cookie it read..."_There_ _will be a great beginning for you soon_." Susan smiled and hoped it meant what was happening with Mike.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok so what did you think? Please be completely honest. I am prepared for the worst. I dont find this chapter that interesting. I'll continue to write if I see that peeople are interested in this story. Please review and any ideas are appreciated.**


	2. Alittle More

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...sucks for me!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I appreciated the feedback. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

At noon Susan decided she should start getting ready for the lunch date that she and Julie had with Mike. Susan was looking forward to it and hoped it would go smoothly; without her saying something stupid, tripping, or worse: run into Edie. Susan took a shower, straightened her hair, put on her best prefume, and picked out a nice tank top with some blue jeans. It took her about an hour to get ready, while Julie was ready in 20 minutes. Julie knew her mom was trying her best to impress Mike. She liked him and maybe they had a chance.

"Are you ready yet?" whined Julie. She knew her mom was always worrying about some little detail about herself.

"I'm coming. I'll be right down." Susan looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew she looked nice and wanted Mike to notice.

"Finally!" laughed Julie eyeing her mom and complimenting the way she looked. "You look great mom."

"Thanks, we should get going" replied Susan looking at the clock, which now read 12:20.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew's Pizza Place was only 4 blocks away. Susan and Julie got there in 5 minutes and instantly spotted Mike who had chosen a corner booth surrounded on three sides for them. He saw them walk in and motioned them over. Susan immediately smiled at him and they both started to walk over to where Mike was waiting for them.

"Hey Susan. Hi Julie." grinning and welcoming them to sit with him.

"You look good Susan." Mike saw Susan blush and both of thier smiles grew wider. "So Julie, your mom said you liked pepperoni so thats what I ordered. Is that ok?" asked Mike, hoping he was correct.

"Yea thats good, thanks." Julie smiled at him and knew she would like him. Susan smiled because she liked how Mike had remembered and that he was paying attention to Julie, as well as well as her. Julie seemed to like Mike, and Susan liked that. The last date she went on was a little...bizzark.

_"So Susan should we take this back to your place?" smirked an annoying Timothy moving closer to Susan._

_"Uh, NO. I have a daughter and you're not even close to coming back my house." replied a very disgusted Susan, she wanted this date to be over as fast as it had happened._

_"You have a daughter?...Oh that's right. What's her name? Jennifer? Jasmine? Why couldn't have stayed somewhere else tonight?"_

_"Oh my God. Are you serious? My daughter and your niece are best friends. How do you not know her name? This date is over!...Oh, and it's Julie. Stupid." and with that Susan walked off. She knew that if a man she dated didn't even pay attention to Julie, then she wouldn't want him to be around either of them._

Before the pizza arrived, Susan excused herself to go to the restroom. Julie and Mike remained at the table. He noticed Julie had on a 'I heart Dogs' shirt. Since he had a dog, he thought it would be a good topic starter.

"So do you really like dogs?" asked Mike, hoping the question would take the place of the silence.

"Huh? Oh, you mean from my shirt. Well yea I do, but I sadly I don't have one. Do you like dogs?"

"Yea, I love them. They're fun to play around with, fun to have. I actually have one, Bongo, thats his name. He's a german shepard."

"Really? I should try to get one. I'm not so sure my mom wants one though."

"You should try to convince her. I'm sure she'd say yea."

"What if you ask her for me?" Julie hoped he would.

"Me?" asked a curious Mike.

"Yea, she'd probably consider it. She likes you alot. And she told Mrs. Scavo that you were hot." grinned Julie noticing Mike's smile.

"She does?" grinned Mike, liking what Julie had said.

"She does what? Who does what?" asked Susan as she reappeared at the table.

"Susan! Oh, Julie was just saying how much she loves dogs, and I was saying that she should get one." replied Mike hoping Susan wouldn't think he was lying.

"Yea mom. Mike has one. Wouldn't it be fun to walk our dog with him? Please can I get one? Please?" begged Julie smiling.

Just then, their pizza arrived. Susan took the plates and handed them each one. They all reached for a slice. As Mike and Susan did, he grabbed her hand by accident and she blushed. "Go ahead Susan." Mike let her grab the pizza and they all were now eating.

"So you never answered the question, mom." asked Julie stopping from eating and looking at Susan.

"Hmm. You want a dog? Now?" laughed Susan as she almost got some pizza sauce on her shirt.

"Well not right at this moment but yea i want one." smiled Julie, looking at Mike, hoping Susan would say yes.

"Fine. But, show me you can be responsible first."

"Yes! Thanks Mike."

After about half an hour, they were all stuffed and decided to head over to the park, which was about a block away. Julie had suggested thy run over to Mike's apartment to grab Bongo. It would help her show Susan that she could take care of a dog. Once they were at the park with Bongo, Julie thought it would be better for Mike and her mom to be alone to talk, so she decided to run ahead alittle, and give them some space.

"So Susan, Julie seems like a nice kid."

"She is. I'm lucky to have her. She's been there thru everything with me; my divorce, my work issues; thru my hardest times in life. I don't know what i would do without her." replied Susan hoping not to sound weak in front of him.

"That's good. Kids are nice."

"Do you have any? I mean, I don't know that much about you." asked Susan.

"No, I don't. I'd like to have some one day though...But anyways, I don't want to bore you that. Since we don't know each other much, I think we should make an effort." Mike grinned hoping that Susan and him would have some things in common. He liked Susan, no doubt about it. And if what Julie said was right, then they could probably become friends, and maybe more.

"Ok, lets see. What's your favorite color?" wondered Susan.

"Grey. Yours? And favorite food? Mike liked that Susan was open to getting to know him.

"Hmm, my favorite color would have to be red. It's a bright and romantic color. And my favorite food is anything Mexican, yours?"

"Mexican too. I like hot, spicy foods."

As the day went by, Mike and Susan got to know each other more and more. He found out about her childhood days, her favorite past times, things she liked and didn't, and she got to know about him as well. They saw an ice cream stand and headed towards it. They bought them each one and once again Julie ran off with Bongo. As Mike and Susan ate theirs they went to sit on a bench and Susan got a little on her face, and she hadn't noticed.

"Um Susan you have a little on your face." laughed Mike.

"What? I do?" Susan reached her hand out to clean it off but Mike stopped her.

"Here, let me get it." Mike smiled and took his napkin to wipe it off. Susan immediately started blushing. When he was done cleaning her off Susan looked up in horror.

"Oh my god" cried Susan.

"What is it?" asked Mike, thinking he had done something wrong.

"That lady coming, is Edie. She's one of my neighbors. She is the biggest flirt ever, and she's dating my ex-husband. Trust me, she'll hit on you and them try to embarress me." whined Susan. She knew Edie would deny having a boyfriend, flirt with Mike, and do anything in her power to get Mike away from Susan.

"Hey Susan, who's your friend?" asked an innocently looking Edie. She took one look at Mike and immediately started drooling over him.

"I'm Mike Delfino. Nice to meet you."

"Indeed it is. I'm Edie Britt. Susan I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Must be nice not to be crying over Karl huh?" Edie was trying her best to annoy Susan. Edie remained there with them for about another ten minutes until Julie reappeared and faked like she was sick. Susan caught on and played along with her.

"So then we should get Julie home if she's sick" Mike said, as he knew Susan wasn't comfortable with Edie being around.

"See ya around Mike" gushed Edie looking him up and down, with one hand on his arm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Throughout the next couple of weeks Susan, Mike and Julie talked and hung out alot. One night Julie mentioned she was bored so they decided to all go to the movies.

Mike insisted they take his truck. He parked, they got out, and headed directly for the ticket booth. Julie wanted to see a horror flick that was on, whilst Susan and Mike didn't care. They decided to go see the movie with Julie. As they made their way in, Julie chose 3 back seats. Susan sat in the middle, with Mike to her left and Julie to her right. As the movie went on, it got scarier and scarier. At several times Susan turned her face onto Mike's shoulder. For one particular scene Susan was so frightened she grabbed onto Mike's hand and didn't let go. Mike was surprised as a soft, warm hand touched his. As the movie went on, Julie noticed that her mom's hand was on Mike's. She smiled and knew they would become a couple soon. Mike constantly looked down at Susan and his hands to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he was finally sure, he moved his hand to intertwine with Susan's as if they were a regular couple. Susan smiled inside and never wanted to let go. For the remainder of the movie, Mike held Susan's hand, and Susan held his. When the movie was over Mike was unsure of whether to continue holding her hand. They were the last people to leave the theater. As they got up and walked down the aisle, Julie all but ran in order to get to the video games that were located outside, which left Mike and Susan alone. He decided to go in for a kiss. After all they did know each other, they were together almost everyday after Mike got off of work, and they talked on the phone alot. Mike grabbed her hand, turned her around, pulled her by her waist and kissed her softly. Susan was shocked, yet happy. She accepted the kiss, and put her arms around his shoulders.

Moments later there were ushers coming in to clean up whatever mess was left behind.

"Excuse me." whispered an usher hoping not to interrupt much. "We kinda need to clean before our next customers come in."

Mike and Susan both blushed and walked out hand in hand. They met up with Julie, who knew what was going on when she saw them. She was happy for her mom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night as Mike went to drop them off at home, he got out of his truck, and walked them to the door. Julie went inside to call her friends, and Susan stayed outside talking to Mike.

"I had a great time" smiled Susan.

"Yea, we should do this again sometime, but maybe just the two of us and a casual dinner?" Mike sounded genuine and sincere.

"Sure" was Susan's only reply. She was too happy to say anything else.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow to plan our date." and with that Mike leaned in to kiss her goodnight. It was a short kiss, but meaningful one. "Goodnight." smiled Mike as he headed toward his truck.

Susan stood at her door smiling. She couldn't wait to hear from him again.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? NOT TOO FAST FOR THEM? WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS. IM NOT SO SURE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. I HAVE TO WORK FOR THE NEXT 5 DAYS. I WILL TRY TO HAVE IT UP BY FRIDAY NIGHT BUT NO PROMISES...SRY.**


	3. For the Better

**FOR THE BETTER**

**I STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS AFFILIATED WITH DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES, EXCEPT FOR THIS FANFIC. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. **

**TO BE HONEST, IM GETTING A LITTLE BORED WITH THIS FIC. I LOVE MIKE AND SUSAN, BUT I DONT HAVE MUCH TO WRITE ON. PLUS I HAVE A GREY'S ANATOMY FIC THAT IS GETTING MUCH RECOGNITION, SO I MIGHT JUST HURRY AND FINISH THIS ONE. SORRY, BUT THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, AND** **THANKS TO AYEESHA FOR HER ENCOURAGEMENT AND SHE'S THE BEST FANFIC AUTHOR EVER, AND SHE HAS THE BEST STORIES!**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The dinner date they had planned had went extremely well. They ate at a well-known Italian restaurant. Mike had picked Susan up for their date earlier that day. They spent about an hour or so at the restaurant. She smiled at him everytime their eyes met. They felt like it was time to leave, so Mike called over the waiter and paid the check before leaving. It was still a bit early, and Julie was with Karl for the weekend so Susan had the house to herself. Mike thought it would be a good idea to go home and dress into something more comfortable, so they could take a walk around her neighborhood.

They went to Mike's house first. As Susan walked into his apartment for the first time, she felt at home. It was clean, and he had nice furniture.

"I'll be out in a minute, just make yourself at home." he said, as he was taking off his jacket. Mike disappeared somewhere to the back of his place and Susan just stood there. She noticed some pictures and walked around to look at them. Some were of when he was a child, some were of him in athletics, and some were of him and some friends.

"Those are old." laughed Mike as he saw Susan holding up one of him goofing around with some of the other jocks.

"You can't tell. You still look good." replied Susan still looking at the pictures. When she turned around she found him standing there shirtless. "Wow! You still look great!" blushed Susan. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Thanks" he smiled. "So do you want to go back to your place so you can change?" he asked looking at her beauty.

"Yea, these high heels are killing me" she laughed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"You know where everything is, right? Well I'm just going to go get dressed, and then we'll be ready to go." she said looking at him with passion in her eyes, hoping they could just stay there, and 'learn more about each other'. They weren't exactly dating, but they were far past just being friends. "Or maybe, if you want, we could just stay here." she hinted. He took the hint and pulled her into a deep kiss. She softly moaned as his tongue played with hers. She let his hands roam her body, while she started to take off his shirt; she succeeded and it fell to the floor.

They managed to get upstairs after he had also removed her shirt. They slowly walked into her bedroom, still making out. He laid her on the bed and moments later the were both ready for the other. They consumated their relationship.

When morning rolled around, she laid in his arms while he was still asleep. She was draped over half of his body with her head laying on his shoulder. She looked at him in his sleep. He was beautiful. He was warm. He made her smile. She felt that he made her whole again. She kissed him softly, and freed herself from him, trying not to wake him. She managed to do so and slipped on her robe. She made her way downstairs to pick up all of the clothing that Mike and her dropped last night. As she looked around she didn't find any.

"I picked it all all up." smiled Julie, who sat in the living room reading a book.

"Julie? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back Sunday night." she asked both shocked and a little embarressed.

"Dad was called to go to a conference in New York. He said it was really important and he had to attend." she said smirking. She hated when things like this got in the way when she was staying with him.

"Oh, well, good morning then" Susan was glad to see Julie, but wanted to spend more alone time with Mike.

"So, I take it that Mike stayed here last night, right?" Julie asked, knowing he had, but just wanted to mess with her mom.

"Yea, yea he did. And, it was, um..." she stopped when she remembered that Julie was 14. "we had fun." She finished, not wanting Julie to know how her night went exactly.

"Yea, I could tell when I found your bra on the top of the staircase." she laughed. "Oh and Mike's pants were right in front of my bedroom door."

Susan couldn't help but blush. Just then, they heard footsteps descending from the stairs. Mike came down in only some boxers surprised to see Julie.

"Um, hi Julie." Mike said in embarressment.

"Good morning" Julie laughed.

Mike walked over to Susan and stood behind her grabbing her by the waist and kissing her neck softly. "Good morning" he mumbled. He would have kissed her on the lips but he didn't want to expose any more of himself to Julie.

Susan realized at that moment that Mike was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. He was good to Julie, and Julie loved having him around. Especially since Mike helped her get her new chihuahua, Lola. Julie could see that Mike really cared about her mom and Susan cared about him. He made her happy and he was always doing helping her. He even took Susan to a mechanic when he car broke down, and since he was at their house alot, he occasionally helped Julie with her homework. Their life was going great. It was a turn for the better, and everyday with him was something to look forward to.

_Fin_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok that's the end of the fic. Sorry guys, but my ideas were running short. Thanks to all that reviewed and took the time to read. And sorry it was really short. I look forward to reading other fics too, so please update if you have a story.**


End file.
